On Our Own
by Angel-Dartist
Summary: Mako's parents were killed at his young age of Eight, Causing the young child to need to take on the job of watching over his brother how did their lives play after their parents where killed? How did Mako's life build up so that he could meet Korra?
1. Chapter 1 Loss

**So I have always wondered what happened to Mako an****d Bolin **

**parents****so i decided to write a little story and maybe if people**

** end up liking it i'll write more! so well enjoy! :D And write**

**A review!**

* * *

It had been Makos Eighth birthday, Bolin was at home with one of his parents friends, Mica. Patiently awaiting the return of his family from there few hours with Mako

The day couldn't get any better than this, he had his loving, caring parents that had taken him out on a only Mako and parents date. They had taken him to the theatre to see the new play about avatar Aangs adventures with his friends, how they heroically stopped the fire lord and brought the hundred year war to an end, than continued to make republic city. It had been a full fire nation day, getting him one toy of his choosing than taking him to eat.

After he had finished his food they had began to walk home, he had his left hand to his fathers and his right to his mother skipping imagining trying to be tall like his father. Occasionally his parents would say up and he would pull his legs to his Chest as his parents walked and they swung the little eight year old back and forth laughing as the small boy swung easily, because he weighed so little.

They crossed the street of the alleyway, and as they did so Mako's mom's hand vanished from his. She had been pulled in to the alley way neither of them were able to see her.

"Hide Mako," his father said running into the alley, "I'll help your mom you stay hidden!" as he said this fire was shot at him pushing him back out of the alley, Mako hid behind a dumpster watching helplessly as this man held fire up to his mother's throat

"Give me your money or she dies!" the fire bender said

His father had no money on him he looked at the man hiding the fear the was burning in him as he looked at his with Ming with a horrible fear of losing his wife, "We have no money-" his father was going to continue but the man interrupted him.

"I need money! I NEED MONEY!" he lost control of the flame and burned Ming's throat dropping her, and facing Mako's father. "You have seen my face! I can't spare you!" He said as he shot fire at him, his father battled him back dodging the bolts of flame, not hitting back occasionally getting hit. The man had gotten tired with the duel, and shot lightening at the father. The man had never had any skill in lightening and never had learned to redirect, so as the lightening hit him. It stayed in him, and toke him down.

The man forgot about the little boy and ran off, leaving the young boy alone. The boy began to cry, pulling his legs into his chest, what was he to do? As he cried he heard his name being called.

"Mako, my son." His father was calling, almost sounding like a whisper.

The boy ran from behind the dumpster to his father's side, "Dad."

"keep…practicing your… fire bending." The man tried to say through his gasps of pain, "Never hate your fire bending…Take my scarf… and take care.. of your brother.."

The boy cried more, "You're going to be okay pa, just hold on!" Mako cried bringing his father's hand to his face."

His father smiled as much as he could through his pain, "I don't think I will… take my scarf, protect your brother for he is all you have. Promise me you will."

The boy nodded.

"good, practice your fire bending it may get you somewhere." The man he breathed his last breath. His eyes began to roll back into his head and his eyes close forever, leaving behind a body that was motion and lifeless.

Mako looked at his father, after a while he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around his. The scarf brought a sort of safety to him, he felt as though his father was still with him. He stood up and closed his eyes

He knew if he stayed around he would be taken to an orphanage where someone would more than likely adopt Bolin rather than him, even though the hundred year war was long over people still hated fire benders. He would have to become a man, he would have to be strong, For Bolin. He would have to raise him and his brother on his own, try to provide Bolin with a good childhood. He would have to continue his bending practice on his own and learn lightening, so he could protect him and his brother so maybe he wouldn't have a day to morn the loss of the last of his family.

How was he going to tell his young seven year old brother? Get rid of Mica? He opened his eyes and looked again at the corpses' of his parent's, he would have to leave their bodies if he toke the time to bury them someone might find him and possibly think he lost control of his abilities or just take him to the orphanage where his brother might be left at home for who knows how long before they discovered him? He walked around his father's body than looking at his mother's.

"I will look after Bolin mom," He whispered so it would only reach his ears, "he will never be alone." He walked around his mother and faced the two of them. "I won't let you two down." A tear began to run from his eyes, he turned around and started down the road towards his little shack but looked back one more time and whispered "I love you." Towards his parents he faced forward again and began to run, towards the future. Towards whatever the spirits had planned for him, and promised to himself that no matter what happened. He would always move forward.

* * *

**i wanted to show the soft side of Mako**,

**when he was younger before his parents**

**died he was a soft kid and that's why he cares**

**so much about Bolin and his childhood.**

**Ok so i admit, maybe the end is a little rushed**

**But I have a dance off coming up that i really want**

**to practice for so i promise the next chapter**

**will be maybe longer and will be a lot more detailed! **

**-Make sure you read the next chapter! and please leave a review!-**

* * *

**Hey guys as you might Know it is hard to Come up with ideas that might**

**keep people interested and want to read the chapter and sometimes burning questions **

**you want answered so if you have any story suggestions, ideas, burning questions**

**message me them and I May possibly use them**

**(suggestions and Ideas I will thank you for down here in my author notes!)**

**Thanks for the support guys! you have all gotten me back into writing, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 History

**So decided maybe try to put 2 chapters up, ****I had actually had an idea for this chapter the**

**night before so this one came easily to me. ****There's some filler in this, you get to know Mica but i thought 'hey**

**Mako and bo don't have to be on there own ****right?**

** i will try to update this story daily after ****this but i don't know how well that will work****out but hey!**

** at least its an idea of what had happened!**

* * *

Mako had ran as fast as he could, tears retreating from his eyes finding the earth that has feet had meet only seconds before, His birthday. Of all days it had to be his birthday that his parents were mugged and killed, though he would still not want it to have happened on another day or at all. But that his parents were killed, on the day of his birth was hard. Because now his birthday would also be the day of mourning for his parents.

His legs had began to cramp up as he ran, but he kept going, Not wanting to stop, to look back towards where he had lost everything. He had come close to were his little two room shack was, what was he going to say to get rid of Mica? His mind was running faster than his legs were making circles around his head, until finally, he came right next to his house.

The Drapes to the shack pulled back from each other and the Mica stepped out, "Well hello little Nine year old! One more year and you're at double digits huh?" She said smiling.

The Boy faked a smile; he didn't want to let Mica know that his parents had been killed. She might turn him in to the orphanage and he might be separated from Bolin. "Yup," He said as happy as he could with the best faked smile, "I guess I'm just getting big so fast." He said hugging Mica or well more like her stomach because the boy was so short.

"Where are your parents little one?" She said looking around for the couple she would never see again.

"They sent me ahead they had issues paying for our food at the restraint, my dad is working for them to pay them back, they needed a fire bender. Their other one got- burned" He had such an issue with lying maybe that would be something he would get good at over the years?

She smiled at him knowing he had lied, "What really happened Mako?"

He had been trying to hold the tears back but broke down at her question, "Their gone Mica, a fire bender killed them."

Mica stared at him turning a pale color. "You can't turn us in Mica, My parents told me that fire benders that are in orphanages never get adopted. Bolin would leave me."

She patted the boy's crazy hair still in shock that her friends had been killed. "I won't turn you in, but you can't stay here. Wake your brother and I will pack up stuff for you." They both ran into the house, Mica grabbed a Box from under his parent's bed and began to pack clothes into the box.

Mako ran in to Bo's and his room and awoke his brother up, "Hey Bo, we are going somewhere.

The young seven year old didn't ask any questions he only hopped out of bed and got on his beaten down shoes and they both ran out to the other room to meet up with Mica.

They Came out right as she went back under his parents bed and brought out a small bag of money, "Your parents left this incase I ever needed it when I was watching you or your brother now it is for you there's thirty uans in here it should last you for a while as long as you are sparing." She Said to Mako as she place the bag into the box with the clothes.

"Where are we going Mako?" Bolin asked yawning.

"Somewhere that we can be safe." Mako said not wanting to tell what had happened to their parents.

"Aren't we safe here though Mako?" The young boy asked.

"No Bo! We are not that is why we are leaving!" He yelled at his brother.

Mako heard a sob come from beside him, he looked over to see that his brother had his head in his hands and was crying into them, "Bo I'm sorry please forgive me, but we really have to go." He said patting his brothers head.

The young boy looked up at his brother a sniffed .

Mica came up to Mako and handed him the box of clothes and the money. "I am going to take you to the triads and see if they will do me a favor of helping you guys live."

The boys eyes widened, "Mommy and daddy said the triads are thugs and that we should avoid them." Bolin said fearful.

Mica nodded, "They are but for your current situation it would be best, lets start to walk and I will explain what they can do for you." The three walked out of the shack and began to walk away from sea, deeper into the city.

"Mica how do you know they will take us in?" Curious Bolin asked.

She continued to look forward as she spoke "They toke m e and my brother in, they still owe me a few favors."

"You're a thug Mica?" Mako asked shocked.

"I used to be, when I was thirteen. I was able to blood bend." She said ashamed

The boys had never heard that Mica was a Bender or even for that fact a Blood Bender. "You blood bent people? Why have you never told us?" Mako asked angrily

"What I did to survive is a part of my history I'd rather not speak of. One day when I was Fifteen I came to try and mug a fire bender. Your father, he looked at me sympathetically not caring that I had told him of my abilities and said 'why are you wasting them on thievery?' He than invited me into your guys' shack and spoke with me. He gave me some money and told me to get away from the triads, that I have a friend that is willing to help me and my brother. I than was introduced to three year old Mako and One year old Bolin."

"They let you out that easily?" Bolin asked.

"I had asked for a place to stay, though they still ask me for favors I rarely ever say yes. They had killed my brother trying to get me to come back," The boys stared at Mica with horror in their eyes, "My brother wasn't a bender even if they do try to attack one of you, you will be fine, and they won't dare because since they killed him I've become so much more powerful and with your current situation this is all you have I will see if they have something not so illegal for you to do."

The boys nodded.

The three continued to walk in silence until they came to the end of their journey, "Though the triads are not to friendly to adults they will be more kind to homeless, bending children. I will come in with you and make sure everything goes smooth, they will most likely do this favor for me."

They walked to the door and knocked to see a man probably just barely turning nineteen or twenty answered it, "Well, it's nice to see you Mik." The man smiled.

Mica smirked at him and punched his shoulder.

"Working out much huh?" he said raising his eye brows at the Eighteen year old

"No more hellos, I need a favor shin." She said putting her hand on Mako's Shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, so i decided that the two could start out at the triad**

**and maybe they will sneak away later in the story? **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! it toke me a while to perfect!**

**(2 hours, haha)**

**-Read the next chapter! leave a review! i spent so much time trying to write up this story!-**

* * *

**Hey guys as you might Know it is hard to Come up with ideas that might**

**keep people interested and want to read the chapter and sometimes burning questions **

**you want answered so if you have any story suggestions, ideas, burning questions**

**message me them and I May possibly use them**

**(suggestions and Ideas I will thank you for down here in my author notes!)**

**Thanks for the support guys! you have all gotten me back into writing, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 part of the triad

**I want to thank you guys! you have been so supportive with reading **

**my stories i thought before I first posted them that they would be one of those**

**stories that people open and close without reading, so if you are reading this chapter **

**i want to think you for going through my story with me, i plan to write more**

**right now this and my other story 'Book 2 spirits' will be my main focus **

**please review my story and thanks for reading it I truly am blessed to have people**

**who are so eager to read more that message me asking for me to give them the next chapter!**

**-you have gotten me back into writing, Thanks-**

* * *

The group of three and the man named shin walked in the the building, at the entrance it seemed to be some kind of bar men were buying beers, men and woman were standing around a table overlooking an arm wrestle.

_This is where Mica wants to leave us?_ Mako thought, _this is a terrible place for Bo to grow up in. _

They walked behind the counter to a door, shin opened it and they disappeared into a more quiet area, there were stairs going down into a cellar, Shin stopped and turned around to face Mica "What do you want Mik?" Shin question in rude tone.

"Well first you don't have to be a jerk, remember my bending is far higher than yours, Zolt just likes you more." The boys stood behind Mica as she talked.

"Whatever just answer my question." He said his mind seemed to be else were probably back to whatever he had been doing before they showed up.

Mica was starting to get frustrated, "I told you at the door! I need you to take these two in, their parents got killed."

He looked at the young brothers not approving of them, "What's in it for me? Can they bend? How will me and Zolt benefit from helping a bunch of orphan's?"

"Well let's look at something," Mica clenched her fists and shin tightened. "I'm a blood bender."

"You don't scare me one bit Mik, but Zolt does. And If I were to take in a bunch of orphans that Zolt wouldn't benefit from he would electrocute me until I don't breath no more."

"They are benders shin but I don't want them to be doing anything illegal, they need help like I did." She said extending her arm out to the boys.

Shin automatically looked interested, "What are their abilities? Ahh you said they were family?"

Mica breathed, she had gotten the stubborn man interested. "Come her Mako," though Mako was scared of this odd man he came up besides Mica Bolin following right behind him, wrapping around Mako's arm. Mica placed her hand on his shoulder "This is Mako, He is only eight but he is a rather talented fire bender," She than placed her hand on Bolins Shoulder, "This is Bolin he is six and is also really good at has element, earth."

"Hmmm," Shin said stroking his chin while he examined the young boys, "I can probably find something for them to do.

" I only want Mako doing work for you, they just need money, what they have won't last the both of them and you're the first one I thought of when they needed a place to stay, and if maybe you could train them a little in their element. They need new teachers seeing as their other ones are dead." Bolins grip on Mako's Arm got tighter, Mako continued to stand there but did notice the grip get tighter. It made it hard for Mako to hold the box but he said nothing, "They are talented benders."

"I suppose we can find something for them to do." Shin said.

"Thanks Shin." Mica said "Can I quickly talk to them for a while?" Mica asked

" No problem Mik, Just send the boys up when you're done talking to them." Shin murmured.

They heard the door close, Mica turned to face the boys. "That man is Shady Shin he will tell you if you can call him otherwise, I'm afraid I must leave you guys now in his hands. Though he seems rude he is a close friend of mine and will pay you well." She looked at both of the terrified boys. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Mako I want you to see if you can bring Bolin with you. I know I'm a friend of yours but I have to go to the North Pole to visit my dying grandmother. You will have to live without me for a while Mako."

"Mica what do you mean by 'their parents are dead'?" Bolin asked.

Mica looked at the earth bender and tried to comfort him, "I said that to get him to give you a job."

The young boy didn't question what he was told, but he would as soon as he noticed his parents not coming to visit, to check on them to feed and teach them.

"Bolin why don't you go upstairs Mako will join you in a little." Mica said.

The boy ran upstairs and opened and closed the door.

Mica fell to her knees in front of Mako, "Mako, I probably just made things harder for you but one day you will have to tell your brother what happened he will notice that your parents don't visit." Mica looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of pain, "Mako, you have your brother. You have your abilities that will get you somewhere, you may have lost your parents but you still have them with you." Mica said fixing the red scarf around his neck.

"Mica, How am I going to raise bo? I'm so young I don't even know much myself." The young fire bender said while tears found their way to his eyes.

"You'll find a way, I know you will take good care of your brother." Mica said with concern filling her voice.

Mako gave Mica a hug before they went upstairs to meet up with his brother, he would miss her. She was an older sister to him, he would miss her.

"Come one Mako, I don't want Shin getting mad at you or me." She said standing up, "I know this seems bad right now but destiny is a funny thing, everything happens for a reason. The spirits have a plan for you; I know if I hadn't lost my parents I would probably not have met you or your wonderful parents." Mako had been looking at the ground until she pulled his chin up to look at her, "Don't give up." She kissed his forehead. "Come on lets go meet up with your brother,"

Walking up the stairs toke a lot longer than it did when they had been coming down, maybe, it was because now he had weight on his shoulders. A job, a brother to take care of… His childhood was over, as soon as he went out the door to talk with shin he would be part of the triad, and would have to act like and adult.

* * *

**I tried to stay as much as i could to the stuff that was said in the show about **

**what Mako had to do but i didn't know what to do to get rid of Mica, **

**but I'm kinda liking what i'm coming up with.**

**-please write a review! I want people that are looking at my stories to want to -**

**-read them and reviews kind of help to decide if you want to, thanks for the support again!-**

* * *

**Hey guys as you might Know it is hard to Come up with ideas that might**

**keep people interested and want to read the chapter and sometimes burning questions **

**you want answered so if you have any story suggestions, ideas, burning questions**

**message me them and I May possibly use them**

** (suggestions and Ideas I will thank you for down here in my author notes!)**

**Thanks for the support guys! you have all gotten me back into writing, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends and Enemies

**So I'm having a writers block I have some ideas but I want to know**

**what you guys might want to see in this next chapter please send**

**in some suggestions! i want to keep this interesting! I'll probably be wrapping it up **

**in the next 3 or 4 days. But send in some suggestions things you might want to**

**see in the story! Thanks for taking the time to read my stories!**

* * *

Mako woke up early that next morning he would need to find him and his brother food before they left to go to the triads, Shin had been fine with the idea of Bolin coming along, with Mako and wanted them both there bright and early. Mako walked until he smelt a delicious scent around him, It was the Ba Sang Restraunt. His stomach growled for the food that was sold at the Restraunt, he wanted to get some of the food they sold , he wanted to go in and use the money that was jingling around in his pocket. But he pulled back, the money they had should be saved in case they needed medicine or something else that was important.

The little boy continued to walk leaving behind the restraunt of extravagant food, he would need to find a soup kitchen .

_Mom and dad always went to those when they needed help._ Mako thought to himself while he walked he knew where one was, the thing is. It was on the side of the city that someone might find him, he weighed weather it was a good idea or not. Him and his brother needed food, but if he got spotted Bolin would need someone else to watch over him. He decided that the risk might be worth it, he needed to find food fast so that he can back to his sleeping brother before he woke up.

He began to run towards where only hours ago he had walked away from with Mica. She saved them from being separated but she separated herself from them had left that morning for the northern water tribe, he wouldn't see her for who knows how long. He missed her already, The morning air nipped at his neck he wished he had brought his father's scarf but he left it back with Bolin to keep him warm.

Mako continued to run as he ran though, a group of kids older than him stopped him. There were three of them

"Excuse me I need to get by." Mako said trying to find a way through the tall boys.

"Here that guys this kidie needs to get through," The tallest of them said brining his head down to his level, The boy smiled an evil grin at Mako, "I hear'd the mons that was jinglin around in er pocket, gives it to me and I will lets you through." He said looking at Mako's pocket

Mako had dealt with bullies before, being a kid who grew up with nothing people had made fun of him and even tried to beat him up but everytime he stood his ground, "Now why would I give someone like you my money. You already seem to have everything your clothes are fancy you look well fed, so why would I give you anything?"

The kid looked at Mako not liking what he had just heard "Cuz I'm bigger than yous, and theres three a us and one little you." The boy popped his knuckles trying to provoke Mako into giving up.

"Let me pass and no one gets hurt." Mako said bravely to the tall boys.

The tall one had had enough, he punched at Mako and he easily dodged it. The rest of the gang joined in though there were three of them none of them could hit him, Mako started hitting back with his fire-bending. They had asked for it and he was going to give it to them, he aimed his fire at each one of them but was careful not to hit their head. But one of the boys had gotten hit on the side of the face, causing for the gang to stop attacking Mako and run to aid their friend.

Mako did the only thing he could do… Run. The boys called after him calling him a homeless slug and a coward, he hadn't wanted to fight them he just wanted to get through. He continued to run as fast as he could, it felt like forever but he finally got to the shop. The line was short only three people had been in line, and two of them were talking to eachother.

The woman infront of him stoke "Did you hear about the death of Ming and Alex?"

The man in front of the woman nodded , "It's rather sad, I heard their bodies were found over by main street Ming burned and that it looked like Alex had been shot with lightenin."

The line continued moving as the couple talked. He wanted to know what they thought happened last night.

"I feel sorry for their children, you know when the cops went to the shack to tell the children the horrible news they were gone, no one knows where they have gone to." Mako's eyes widen Mica was right they weren't safe there and it was a good thing they left.

"I heards the kids were powerful benders, maybe the triads came around and toke 'em. You know how they love to get their benders from a young age."

The woman nodded and the conversation ended. The line continued to move, he saw the two things he could carry back to Bolin with ease seeing as he would have to run back. He had been distracted and accidentally had bumped the woman in front of him.

"Hey." She said turning around, he had caused her to spill some of his soup, "Are you-" she stopped as soon as she saw him, "What's your name son?"

"Ma-Mako… Mako, ma'am." He was terrified and he didn't know how else to respond.

She looked at him, she looked as though she had just seen a ghost. "Are you Ming and Alex's missing child, Mako?"

He slowly nodded his head up and down.

Her eyes seemed to stare off in to the distance after his nodded, she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Please don't turn me in, if they find me they will take me and my brother to an orphanage where my brother would get adopted and I wouldn't and I would have to live without him and-" He realized how fast he been talking when he had to stop to catch his breath.

The woman looked at him again, "Why would I turn you in, I'm homeless and an orphan. Been like that sense I lost MY parents when I was fifteen, I did the same thing you did."

"So you won't turn me in." Right after Mako said this he heard the kids that he had just brawled with.

"You, ya you, you little coward running off after you burned my friend, we only wanted to help yous." The voice of the tall boy spoke. "Now we gonna beat your face in."

Mako didn't want another fight and he didn't have to worry because almost right after the boy said that the woman stepped infront of him "You will do no such thing to him, you lyin sack of Cow-fly dong." Mako turned around to see what was going on infront of the woman.

"You don't know what yers-" He started to say but the woman cut him off.

"If your going to say I don't know what I'm talking about you don't know anything I know your type you go round and bully us homeless, you probably started the fight and that's why you got burned Brody."

The boys eyes widened, "H-how do you know my name."

"I your parents kinds folks they are, where did they go wrong with you?"

He began to walk back, "I'm sorry please don't tell them, i'll leave him alone."

"Well than," She said rather enthusiastically, "Run on home!"

The boys ran over eachother all trying to get through the door at the same time stumbling a couple of times but they finally had left.

She looked back at Mako, "Now boy take your food and run to your brother, as fast as you can."

Mako moved ahead of the kind people and quickly grabbed two dumplings and two apples quickly packing them into the little food box, "Thank you!" He said as he ran out of the shop.

Bolin would be walking up soon he had to get back to him before Bolin realized he had left.

Mako thought to himself, as he ran back over to the neighborhood the triads were in.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my stories! you guys have been so supportive!**

**The chapter I will be releasing tomorrow will be The last Chapter of this story:(**

**But i will be doing another story that will be called 'Discovered' which will be about**

**when Toza discovers the fabulous bending brothers and they start their training.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this series of chapters! it has been fun to write! **


	5. Chapter 5 The End of A Old Life

**So if you read my last chapter 'Friends and Enemies' author notes**

**at the end you would know that this is my last chapter for this**

**series of adventures but you also would know that my next story on **

**M&B will be called Discovered which is when Toza finds the two boys.**

**I will be posting it later today, seeing as I haven't written it yet**

**but I will be posting it within the next 6 or 7 hours! keep checking back!**

**And here's My Final chapter for On Our Own! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mako ran as fast as he could, the box of food pushed to his chest. He had gotten food he just hoped that he could manage to get back to Bolin, He finally came to the Ba sang Restraunt and decided to slow down, if Bolin was still asleep he didn't want to wake him. From the noise of his running. But he failed at his goal, his brother had been facing the way mako had come from. His little eyes opened and he stared at his brother that was walking towards him.

Mako had gotten close to his brother by the time that he sat up, "Hey Bo I got some dumplings they got called but I warmed them up." His brother held out the box that now had steam coming out from it and letting his brother take the box of food.

The little six year old looked at the box, not picking up his. He than looked to his brother who looked unusually sad that day, "Mako?" He said.

His brother looked up from the sound of his name and looked at him, "Ya Bo?"

"Where's mom and dad? Why did we have to join the triad?" The little boy questioned his brother looking at him with big eyes that were full of questions.

Mako was warned that this would be coming for him, he thought about how to bring the sad news to the small boy in the kindest way he could than he finally replied, "Their not here, Bolin." He had to force the words out of his mouth so they could be loud enough for his brother to hear.

"If they're not here where are they? Are they back at home?" The little boy got closer to his brother while he asked his questions.

"NO BO!" Mako yelled, as he fell to his knees with his hands to his face. "They're dead. Both of them! They're not coming back!" the eight year old broke down into tears, he fell back onto his butt bringing his legs into his chest "They're dead." He cried under his breath.

"Mako," The young earth bender said, crying as well, "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry."

Mako looked up at his brother who was kneeling next to him, with the parts of the scarf that were too tall for him in his small hands. Mako quickly got back onto his knees and hugged his little brother, "It's going to be just us for a while but we will get through this, I know we will make it through this. But I will never let anything hurt you Bolin, I will protect you, forever."

* * *

Before I even continue I want to give credit to a certain video on youtube, I just found it.

It's called Tearbending from **sypher782 **Iwas having issues with coming up with something to help me begin this chapter

and I found his video so check it out if you haven't. It's really well done, and has

pictures to go along with it! Ok well on with the story!

* * *

**P.s. we're going to go to Bolin's point of view :D**

The hug that Mako had seemed to last forever until Bolin finally said "Shouldn't we be going to the triad hang out?"

Mako pulled away from his brother and they both laughed, well Bolin had to fake his laugh, with the news of his parents being dead it was going to be hard for him to take in the news easily. Atleast he still had his brother, "Let's get going, I don't want to get on Shady Shins bad side." Mako helped him up, they grabbed the box of clothes. "I don't think Shin will want this stuff brought in with us," He looked at the box than at his brother "Do you think you could make a hole with your bending?"

Bolin nodded and pulled back enough earth to hide the box, Mako put the box into the hole gently than pulled back his arms. Bolin recovered the hole, "There, I don't think anyone will find it in there." His brother grabbed his hand and they both ran towards the triad's hang out.

Shady Shin was standing outside of the hang out waiting for the boys, "Well looks like you two showed up right on time." He said while looking at his watch, "I don't want the earth-bender to come in if he ain't gonna work."

Mako's eye's got bigger at him taking back his promise, "You told Mica you would let him come in with me." Mako said to Shin angrily

"Well are you Mica? No." He said in a firm voice.

"A-" Mako started but Bolin pulled his brother back

"It's ok Mako I'll stay close by, I don't want you to get in trouble because you want to watch over me." The six year old whispered to his brother with maturity heavy in his voice.

Mako wanted to fight back but he decided his brother was right and turned back to Shady Shin, "Ok Shady shin, you win my brother will stay out here."

"There was no way I would lose." Shin replied.

Bolin saw Mako's Jaw tense up, Shin heading inside.

Mako turned to Bolin, "Promise me you will stay close by, I will come out and get you right after Shin lets me go."

"Don't worry Mako, I'm a big strong earthbender."

Mako gave his little brother a hug, and turned around to go into the triad hang out. "Bye little bro." Mako said

"Bye Big bro!" Bolin called after his brother. When Mako had gone inside Bolin began to feel lonely. But he would need to be without Mako for a couple hours a day so he would have to get used to it. He walked back over to where he and Mako had camped out the night before, he couldn't believe his parents were dead. He just couldn't he walked out of the dead end alley and walked on to the main one, as he was walking he passed by a alley with a few dumpsters when all of the sudden in one of them he heard movement. He stopped in fear that some horrible creature might be in the dumpster.

As he stood there he heard a small cry, from the dumpster to his left he used earth to send him up to the dumpsters height he looked into the dumpster to see a small moving red furry creature. The creature continued to cry Bolin reached down, trying to grab the small red creature. He fell in, the small animal crawl on to him. It was a Fire Ferret, The small creature crawled up to Bolin's face and licked him.

He grabbed the ferret and jumped to his feet. He jumped as high as he could but he couldn't reach to top of the dumpster. What if Mako didn't find him? What if I died in the dumpster? Bolin began to cry and call for his brother, he had been in that dumpster for hours. He cried and cried but no one seemed to hear him or care to come and help him out.

**-6 hours later-**

**Mako**

Mako had just started cleaning the final dish that had been in the sink of the bar. They had all been so filthy and there had been so many, Shin walked into the room as he was cleaning it.

"Wow I guess I found myself a hard working little kid after all." Shady shin said surprised at how fast the boy finished the work he had been assigned.

Mako finished cleaning the dish and put it to dry, "Well thanks but I didn't do this work for free."

Shin smiled at Mako he liked his drive to get what he wanted, "Well than here is ten ueans, you earned them. Now go ahead and find your brother." He handed the money to Mako, who put the money straight into his pocket.

"Come back tomorrow at the same time and I'll have more work for you to do." Shin replied.

Mako nodded, "Thank you." As much as Mako hated shady shin he still needed to respect him. He walked out the kitchen and through the bar to the exit of the club, it seemed to bright outside. It was three o'clock, Mako looked around for his brother but he couldn't see him anywhere near the club where he was supposed to stay around,

"Gah Bolin!" Mako muttered to himself, Bolin always has had a talent at finding trouble.

Mako began to run down the alley towards where they had camped out that night his brother was nowhere in sight

"Bolin!"Mako ran to the next alley calling his brother name, he started to cry. He couldn't have lost his brother his last bit of family! He finally came to the dumpsters of the Ba Sang restaurant. He heard his name.

"Bo where are you?" Mako looked around for where his name had come from.

"Mako!" He heard his name cried out again, "I'm in the dumpster to your left!" His brother continued to cry.

Mako went over to the dumpster on his left, he stacked up some of the boxes that had been around him and climbed on top of them to look down in the dumpster and see his little brother down there looking at him, "Bo grab my hand." Mako said still crying.

Small Bolin grabbed his brothers hand and was pulled up out of the dumpster, the two brothers sat in front of the dumpster and cried both relieved to have seen the other one again. When they had finished the small ferret came up to the brothers.

"What are you doing with a fire ferret?" Mako asked his brother.

He picked up the ferret, "This is Pabu he's an orphan like us, and I promised him I would take care of him."

"Bo we can't feed another mouth." Mako replied.

Bolin put his bottom lip out and began to be "Please mako! I want to keep him I need I friend while you work!"

Mako looked at his brother and agreed to let his brother keep the ferret, the brothers went to get some lunch with the money the Mako had gotten that day. The small family ate their food, and went back to the alley to practice their bending.

-THREE YEARS LATER-

"Mako where are we going?" Bolin asked his brother confused.

Mako thought for a little than answered, "We're leaving the triad it's been long enough no one will remember what happened to mom and dad and no one will pay us any attention."

"Why are you leaving the triad?"

"With me becoming eleven they don't want me doing chores they want me to go into thievery. I don't want us to ever go back to them, I don't want to be a thug."

The brothers walked in silence until they finally came back to the old part of town that they had grown up in.

* * *

**So ya I just jumped 3 years into the future, there will be a**

**lot that happened in those three years that you will find out!**

**Thanks again for the support! i have really been surprised at **

**how much you guys have looked at my stories**

* * *

**-SPOIL ALERT!- FOR NEXT STORY!- ****SPOIL ALERT!- FOR NEXT ****STORY**!- **SPOIL ALERT!- FOR NEXT ****STORY**!- 

******One of the things that you guys will also find out is what happened to Mica. **

******And I'm sorry to those of you who liked her.**

******may have liked her**


	6. News for next story

Sequel to this Story has been created

Go to my profile and look for 'Discovered'

I know I'm not supposed to use chapters for

Author notes but this is more News than

It is a note.

Here's the summary for the new story:

The Brothers have just escaped from the triad, to have Toza

discover them the day that Mako has a strange dream about a

girl he doesn't know. How will Pro-bending go for him and his

brother?


End file.
